DBZ Clash Our Storie
by DbzClash
Summary: This is 1 RPG Storie


Authors Note: Ok, some of these things would never happen.... Like Vegeta being nice...So just...read it anyways!  
  
Slowly Krillin wakes up after a crazy night at the strip club. Majin Vegeta walks into the room.  
  
"Man I've never seen someone eat six king yamma fruit," Majin said   
  
"What?" Krillin said half-awake.  
  
"Master Roshi always said five was the limit a week," Majin said with an amazed look on his face  
  
"I feel powerful but if you don't mind I need to sleep," Krillin Said right before he passed back out  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
  
Serena, the new girl walks to Krillin  
  
"Hey, You know anybody I'd like I wanna make more friends," Serena asked What is True Love?  
  
"Talk to Vegeta, he's cool," Krillin said. Serena nodded. Serena and Krillin were good friends. Krillin was married to the android 18. He had a 10-year-old daughter named Marron.   
  
"Why don't you both come over here," Krillin suggested. Serena was the only surviving female saiyan. She came to earth, two years ago. She had long silky black hair. She had a saiyan tail, and her eyes were a shining blue.   
  
"Ok," Serena answered. Krillin called up Vegeta and invited him over. Serena had never met Vegeta. Serena flew over to Krillins' house. 18 and Marron had gone shopping, so the house was empty.   
  
"Hey," Serena said at the door. Krillin led her in, and she looked at Vegeta.   
  
"Hello," Serena smiled. Vegeta nodded. Krillin decided to play the matchmaker. Maybe he could get them together. Vegeta has had so many girl friends, but when he went to propose...they all dumped him. Krillin told Serena about Vegeta. She felt sorry for him being dumped. Vegeta seemed nervous.   
  
"Uh, whats up?" Serena asked as Krillin walked to the kitchen. Vegeta shrugged.   
  
"Ok, is he gonna talk?" Serena thought.  
  
"Surely the 'great Vegeta' isn't scared to talk to me?" Serena smiled.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked. He didn't look up. He was looking at the flowers on the table beside him. Vegeta picked one, and gave it to Serena. It was a beautiful red rose. Serena smiled and took it.   
  
"Was that...to much?" Vegeta muttered.  
  
"No?" Serena answered. Krillin was watching from the kitchen. He smiled to himself.   
  
"I don't want to look to soft," Vegeta answered. He sat down next to Serena. Vegeta and Krillin were good buddies too.   
  
"Nice outfit," Vegeta grinned. Serena was wearing a blue button up shirt, and black pants. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"So, you're a saiyan?" Vegeta asked looking at her tail. Serena nodded.  
  
"The only surviving female," Vegeta looked out the window.   
  
"The last one..." Serena sighed. Vegeta looked at her.   
  
"That just makes you even more special then you already are," He smiled. Serena looked at him for a moment. Then she smiled and nodded.   
  
"I've heard you were dumped by so many girls. But I don't understand how they could have dumped you?" Serena flirted. She held the rose in her hand. Vegeta frowned. Serena smiled at him.   
  
SSJSerenaBriefs: "Its ok," She hugged him.   
  
"What about you? Any boyfriends?" Vegeta asked. Serena's face fell. She was dating Piccolo, but he dumped her. Her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Piccolo..." Serena whispered softly. Vegeta put his arm around her.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"He.... Dumped me! That asshole," Serena cried. Her tears fell down her face.   
  
"Oh, well I'll just have to have a talk with him," Vegeta growled. Krillin laughed from the kitchen.  
  
"It's working!" He whispered. Serena smiled.  
  
"Why did he dump you?" Vegeta asked. Serena frowned.  
  
"Cause, some other guy asked me out. I didn't say yes, but he told me to. So I got the impression he didn't want to be with me anymore," Serena sobbed. Vegeta hugged her.   
  
"Its ok," He whispered softly stroking her cheek.   
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you," Vegeta smiled. Serena smiled. Then Vegeta kissed her.  
  
"Whoa, this is going really fast..." Serena thought after he broke the kiss. Krillin came from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, come help me here," Krillin went back into the kitchen. Vegeta followed.   
"Hey man, whats going on?" Krillin grinned.  
  
SSJSerenaBriefs: "I don't know!" Vegeta answered.   
  
"I think she likes you!" Krillin said lightly punching Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta smiled to himself. He walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Serena, wanna go somewhere?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Sure," Serena agreed. Vegeta picked her up and flew off.   
  
They landed at Vegeta's home. Vegeta placed Serena on the couch. Serena looked around.  
  
"Nice place," She smiled. Vegeta fell in love with her smile. Vegeta smiled and sat down beside her.   
  
"Thanks," Vegeta put his arm around Serena.   
  
"That's what piccolo use to do," Serena said with tears welling up in her eyes. She looked away out the window. Vegeta slowly turned her face towards his.  
  
"Let's not think about Piccolo anymore," Vegeta smiled and softly kissed her.   
  
They talked for hours. They became really close friends after a few weeks. Then one Vegeta bent down on one knee.  
  
"Serena, I know this is really soon...but I know my feelings for you are true," Vegeta paused.  
  
"Would you marry me?" he smiled. Serena's eyes lit up and her mouth dropped open. She screamed and nodded hugging Vegeta. He stood up and kissed her.   
  
Two days later,  
  
SSJSerenaBriefs: Serena and Vegeta were married. The evening was starting to fall. They were sitting on the couch. Vegeta kissed Serena. She smiled and hugged Vegeta. Vegeta pushed Serena down, and started unbuttoning her shirt. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta tossed her shirt beside the couch. He took off his own shirt. Serena ran her finger down his perfect chest. Vegeta smiled and unbuttoned her pants. He slid them off of her and pulled off his own. Serena laughed at his boxers. They were white with red fire trucks on them. He started kissing Serena's stomach. He unbuckled her bra. Then he moved down to her thong. He slid that off, and then his boxers. Serena smiled at them. He tossed them on the floor. She kissed Vegeta. He slowly stroked her inner thigh. He embraced her, entering her.   
Serena smiled. Vegeta moved closer to her. Serena sighed softly. Vegeta kissed her again.   
  
"Do you think I'll be pregnant?" She whispered. Vegeta shrugged. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Vegeta listened to her breathing before he fell asleep himself.   
  
Meanwhile, Krillin was planning something, evil!  
  
Serena woke up alone the next morning. Vegeta was training in his gravity room. Krillin showed up early that morning.  
  
"Hey! I've got good news!" Serena smiled.   
  
"I must warn you," Krillin said looking worried. Serena's smiled faded.  
  
"Vegeta told me of an evil plan to kill you..." Krillin sighed. Serena's face fell. She was too shocked to notice Krillins evil grin. Serena fell to her knees. Krillin began to tell Serena of Vegeta's evil plans to kill her.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Serena's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"NO! It's not true," Serena stood up and ran in the house the tears flowing. Krillin started to follow Serena; he glanced towards the gravity room and grinned.  
  
"I've got you Vegeta," Krillin whispered. Then he ran to Serena. He stopped Serena, her eyes filled with tears.   
  
"You have to believe me! Your child depends on it!" Krillin said looking into Serena's eyes. She nodded.   
  
"Go, just let me talk to him first," Serena whispered as Vegeta walked out of the gravity room.  
Serena began to believe Krillin brain washing.  
  
"Serena, whats wrong?" Vegeta frowned walking in. He was tired from training. Vegeta reached out to touch her. Serena stepped back.   
  
"Serena? Are you ok?" Vegeta looked at her deeply. Serena turned away. She stood by the window.   
  
"I have to go," She whispered. She tried to stop the tears, but they kept coming. Vegeta stood at the doorway as she left. He didn't know what to do.  
An hour later, he found Serena with Krillin.   
  
"Whats going on?" Vegeta shouted bursting threw the door. Serena was crying and Krillin was hugging her.  
  
"W.What are you doing here," Krillin said with anger. Vegeta glared at Krillin. Then he picked up Serena and started flying away  
Serena remained silent.  
  
"He's going to kill me!" She thought.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Vegeta asked flying into the clouds. Serena placed her arms around his neck. She sighed.  
  
"Its beautiful up here," She smiled, trying to stall him.   
  
"Its lonely," Vegeta sighed.   
  
"I'm here," Serena smiled. Vegeta smiled. Serena shivered from the cold air.  
  
"Its really nice in space," Vegeta said holding Serena tighter.  
  
"Is it cold up there, like it is here?" Serena asked.   
  
"I'd keep you warm," He whispered. Serena smiled. She was starting to doubt Krillin.  
  
"Krillin...said you tried to kill me," Serena whispered.  
  
"What!?!? I would never kill you! I love you!" Vegeta frowned.  
  
"I love you to," Serena answered. Vegeta held her tighter. He started to fly home. Krillin was waiting there.   
  
"KRILLIN!" Vegeta shouted. He held Serena. Serena looked worried. Krillin jumped in with lies.  
  
"Serena! He's going to try and kill you! Suffocate you, look at his hands!" he screamed. Serena jumped down. Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"You believe him? I would never hurt you!" Vegeta sighed. Serena stepped towards Vegeta. Krillin frowned.   
  
"That's a lie! What about your plan?" Krillin glared. Serena looked at Vegeta.   
  
"What plan?" Vegeta asked. He stared at Serena. Serena's eyes filled with tears. She ran to Vegeta. He hugged her, while she cried. He glared at Krillin.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Telling the truth!" Krillin yelled. Serena cried, she turned and looked at Krillin.  
  
"Remember your child?" Krillins voice softened. Serena glanced at Vegeta, before she ran to Krillin.  
  
"Vegeta, you sick fool. You think I'd let you do this?" Krillin shouted. Vegeta looked lost. He was shocked his own wife wouldn't believe him. Serena looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Serena, why do you believe him? He's trying to rip us apart!" Vegeta shouted. Serena stood between Vegeta and Krillin.  
  
"Who do I believe?" She wondered. Serena's hand covered her face and she ran inside the house. Krillin stepped to go to her, but Vegeta grabbed his arm.   
  
"No! You leave her alone!" Vegeta growled. His eyes burning with anger. Then he ran after her.  
  
He found Serena sitting on the bed. Vegeta crawled beside her.  
  
"Hey," he whispered softly. Serena turned away.   
  
"Sorry Vegeta, I should believe you, your my husband and I love you," Serena sighed. Vegeta leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Ok, lets forget Krillin," He smiled. He picked up Serena and started flying away. He flew over the city, as the sun set. He took her to the top of a mountain. Serena sat down looking over the city. The lights shown brightly. It looked beautiful.   
  
"Its beautiful!" Serena admitted. Vegeta smiled.   
  
"It gets cold and lonely," He whispered. Serena sat down beside him. Vegeta put his arms around her. She smiled comfortably. She shivered a bit but Vegeta kept her warm.  
  
"I love you," he whispered before she fell asleep. Then Krillin showed up. Vegeta slowly moved leaving Serena sleeping. He flew in the air.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta growled. Krillin grinned.  
  
"Its over!" He laughed.   
  
"What?" Vegeta folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"I hate you.... You don't deserve to be happy," Krillin answered. Then he flew away. Vegeta followed him.  
  
"Whats his plan?" he thought. "Why is he doing this? I don't want to lose Serena,"  
  
Krillin knew Vegeta was following him, so he slowed down. Then hid in the bushes. Vegeta kept flying past him, and Krillin flew back to Serena.   
  
"What do you want?" Serena growled sitting up. She shivered in the night.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta and I were talking again," Krillin answered.  
  
"About what?" Serena asked. Krillin sat beside her.   
  
"Well.... He has a plan," Krillin said looking down.  
  
"What kinda plan?" Serena sighed. "I don't know who I believe anymore. He seems convincing, but Vegeta is my husband. I love him," she thought.  
  
"Well, like I said before, he's going to kill you," Krillin answered.   
  
"That's it! I've had enough!" Serena stood up as Vegeta flew over to them.   
  
"Hi," Serena glared.  
  
"Oh good, your not mad. What has Krillin told you this time?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Enough," Serena glared at Vegeta. Vegeta glared at the grinning Krillin.  
  
"So, come to finish the job?" Krillin asked.   
  
"What job?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Of killing me!" Serena shouted. Vegeta frowned and walked over to Serena.  
  
"Don't listen to that bastard. He's full of lies. All he wants to do is rip us apart," Vegeta whispered. Serena looked at his smiling face. She smiled back at him. Vegeta but his arm around her waist and kissed her. Krillins eyes narrowed on them, and he looked angry.   
  
"NO! My plan is backfiring! He's happy!" Krillin thought. He walked up to Serena. She bent over, and Krillin whispered something in her ear. Serena's eyes widened. She looked at Vegeta, then at Krillin.  
  
  



End file.
